Letters
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah writes letters to her friends and family while she is visiting Vladmir in Romania. Sequel to 'A Romanian and the She-wolf.'
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Letters**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Vladmir (implied)**

**Summary: Leah writes letters to her friends and family while she is visiting Vladmir in Romania.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: This is a sequel of sorts to 'A Romanian and the She-wolf' that I wrote. There will be a full length sequel later on, but this is more of a filler piece I suppose. It will consist of a few chapters where different people get letters from Leah. I decided to write this while I am working out the details of the more in depth sequel so I hope that you all like this.**

Dear kid brother of mine,

I can't believe I have been gone a month and this is the first letter I am writing. It feels like only yesterday I was in La Push with and the rest of the guys. I guess the old saying 'time flies by when you're having fun' is true. It's been so long since I've actually been happy and had fun that I had forgotten what it felt like. I hope that knowing I'm having a good time will make you less angry that it took me so long to write and if not then I am sure the presents I will be sending with the next letter will do the trick.

I wish you were here Seth you wouldn't believe how beautiful this place is. The scenery alone was worth the trip. It kind of reminds me of what it was like during the old days with King Arthur and the knights. Plus the coolest thing is I get to stay in a castle! It isn't the original castles the Romanian bloodsuckers lived in because those were burned by the Volturi, but still even though the castle was made afterwards when they rebuilt it is still pretty awesome. It can be a little drafty though since it is a castle, but with my body always a nice 108 degrees the cold doesn't really bother me you know? I spend a lot of time with Vladmir playing hide and seek in this place. Well wait that sounds weird so let me explain it better. This place has so many hidden tunnels and rooms that Vladmir likes to hide to see how long it will take me to track him down while Stephan laughs when I get lost. I think anybody would get lost in a place this big. I don't know why they needed a castle that is so huge when it is only just the two of them.

Speaking of leeches I hate to ask, but how are the Cullen's? I know you spend a lot of time over there and since I want to know how you are I know I will be learning how they are even if I could care less. Get that look off of your face Seth I know you must be frowning and I don't even have to be there to see it. Just because I am somewhat friends with the Romanians it does not mean I will be making the Cullen's my second family when I get back. I still hate them and I may even hate them more if possible now that I know vampires can be somewhat kickass and since they are not well I think I am allowed to dislike them. At least Vladmir and Stephan are honest about what they are. Did you know that some of the smaller villages around here actually know what they are? I found it strange at first and then I thought maybe they used it to scare the villagers, but I was wrong. The people here actually trust them. It's like they see them as guardians or something. I understand now why the Volturi were so intimidated by them in the first place.

Another thing that surprised me was how they feed. The red eyes kind of gave it away they drank human blood, but they don't hunt humans. Or well they haven't while I have been around. They get blood bags sent to the castle. It's still gross to watch since it is blood and all, but then again it could be worse if it were actual people they were snacking on. I don't think I would have stuck around as long as I have if they were. I guess coming here has opened my eyes a bit to the fact that things are not always what they seem at first glance.

I actually have to end this letter a little sooner than I wanted. Dracula one is taking me to visit one of the shifter tribes tonight and guess what? They may have more information about what I shifted. It seems that I may not have been the only woman in history to turn. From what little I know since I haven't actually met them yet, it is unusual for a female to phase, but it is not impossible. While it doesn't happen often it does happen. That's more than I knew a year ago so I feel as if it is a step in the right direction. Of course I will let you know whatever I find out. Hopefully I will be able to tell you more in the next letter which I will be sending out at the beginning of next week along with your presents.

Tell mom that I am not sure when I will come home yet. I am kind of going with the flow. I don't want to send a date of when I will be coming home only to change my mind and end up staying even longer. I'll be home whenever I get homesick or whenever I annoy the leeches to the point they send me packing. Also tell her that if she has been calling my cellphone to stop because I don't get reception here. They are a little behind the rest of the world technology wise. You guys will have to do with letters for now. At least you won't have to hear my annoying voice, I know that is what Paul and Jared will say when you tell them and I know you will because it's just how you are. Well I have to go if I want to have time to send this out. I love you little brother and I will write you soon. Tell Jacob to expect a letter from me as well sometime soon.

Love always,

Your one of a kind, mostly lovable, and completely perfect sister Leah

TBC….

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this and I would love your ideas on who Leah should write to next.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

To my favorite imprint-whipped alpha,

Hey Jake how's it hanging? (Please note that I am not expecting a real answer to that question because honestly I don't care how anything is hanging, especially when it comes to you.) I bet you were expecting a letter earlier weren't you? I would have written you sooner, but I thought the first letter should be to Seth considering he is my brother and all. At least I wrote you, which is a plus because the list of people getting letters is almost nonexistent so you should feel special. I would ask how your imprint is doing, but I am not going to because I don't really want to read a ten page letter about every little thing she has said or done since I left.

I bet Seth told you all about how I was going to see some of the shifter tribes here in Romania and I am sure you want to know what I have found out and if you don't well you are going to hear it anyways so just suck it up. I haven't learned much yet because I am a stranger and the tribes want to talk to their elders before telling me too much, but the fact that there is something to tell is good news. I think the only reason they agreed to meet with me in the first place is because of Vladmir. He has a lot of pull here in Romania and people respect him. The ones that don't respect him fear him and since nobody wants to get on his bad side they usually do as he asked without much hassle.

Like I said I don't know much yet, but I will share what little I have learned. Apparently female shifters are not completely unheard of. In fact there is a tribe here who has a female shifter though I haven't met her yet. It's weird, but I get the feeling they like to keep her hidden. I have no idea why, but when they talk about her it is like they, I don't know how to describe it, but it's almost as if they worship her or something. I'm actually kind of jealous because I know I certainly wasn't worshipped. Man I feel like I got the short of the stick when it comes to the whole phasing thing. I wish I had been a part of a different tribe. No offense to you or anything, it's just if I had been born to a different tribe maybe things would have been different. Maybe things would have been better you know? Well there is no use crying over what I can't change. Where was I? Oh yeah, from the little I've learned it turns out I'm immortal and I don't mean immortal as long as I continue to phase I mean immortal like forever. Even if I stopped phasing I wouldn't age. It's a female shifter thing I guess. I hope to know more soon and when I do you will be one of the first people I write.

Let's move on to different topics shall we? The Dracula's give their regards. It's funny, but when I first got to the castle all I could think was, 'Jake would really think they were Dracula if he saw this place' and it was true. This castle reminds me of something from an old vampire movie. I never thought I could be comfortable in a place like this and yet oddly enough I do. Don't go in to a panic because I do plan on coming home eventually I was just letting you know that I am fine. I am better than fine actually Jake I'm happy. I never thought that I would be having a good time again after everything, but I am.

Please don't go in to a lecture about how I shouldn't be spending so much time with vampires because that would make you hypocrite. I know that they creep you out, but you have to understand that you don't really know them. Wow that sounds weird coming from someone like me doesn't it? It's the truth though you know? I think that because I actually took the time to get to know them I know why they do the things they do and act the way they do. I can't tell you because if they wanted you to know they would have told you. Anyways, I just wanted to write you to let you know that I am alive and I am doing fine. You may not like to admit it, but I know you worry about me. You don't have to worry about losing macho points because I don't plan on spilling your secret.

Well I am sure I've taken you away from your precious imprint for long enough so I will let you get back to her. You can write back if you want, but considering that you're lazy when you want to be I won't hold my breath. I'll write you when I have time probably if I don't have something better to do. Oh and I get the feeling that Seth thinks Vladmir and I may be more than what we are so if you could just talk to him and assure we are friends and nothing more I'd appreciate it. I mean sure I've kissed him a few times, but I mean-okay just forgot I said anything about that. In fact pretend that I didn't write it at all. I would erase it, but I chewed the eraser off the pencil I am using. Well I should go before I end up writing something stupid or spilling out more of my random thoughts because I am exhausted. I'll catch you later Jake. Be sure you are extra annoying to the others when you see them since I am not there to do it myself. It won't be as good as actually having me there, but it will have to do.

The coolest Beta ever,

Leah Clearwater

TBC…

**AN: Here is the next chapter of letters and I hope that you like it. I know there isn't a whole lot about Leah/Vladmir yet, but there will be I promise. As this goes on you will learn more about their relationship. Let me know if you have something you want to see in one of the letters and I will do my best to put it in if I can. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Dear Leah,

You have no idea how happy I was to get your letter! I've been so worried about you especially since mom couldn't get through to your phone, but at least now I know why which is good because I was about ready to come to Romania and hunt you down. I don't think the plan would have worked though because I just realized that I don't even know where Romania is and even if I got there it's not a small place and I have no idea where in Romania you are. So I am really glad that you decided to write because I do not want to end up lost in a country I don't know anything about.

Anyways, I am really glad that you are having a good time. I miss you like crazy and I want you to come home, but I also know that you are having a good time and so I want you to stay there and continue having fun. If any of the others say anything about you hanging out with vampires I promise I'll defend you and I am sure Jake will as well. I mean it's not as if anyone can say anything because Jake imprinted on a half vampire and I get the feeling that Embry has feelings for Tanya. You remember Tanya don't you? She is a part of the Denali coven in Alaska. Well after you left she decided to stay a while with Kate and Garrett and I think Embry likes her. He didn't imprint on her or anything, but I still get the feeling there is something between them even if they haven't come out and said anything.

Speaking of vampires and feelings I have to know, are you and Vladmir together? I won't be mad if you are because you are my sister and I love you. I have only ever wanted your happiness. I think that if you like the guy you should go for it. I don't know him that well because to be honest he kind of scared me, but anyways it doesn't matter how I feel about the guy it matters what you think and feel for him. Please do not pull that 'you are too young to know what you are talking about Seth' crap that you tend to pull whenever I am right about something and you just don't want to admit I am right. If you did not have any feelings for him you wouldn't be in Romania right now. I just want you to know that I support you Leah no matter what. Plus Jake said that the letter you sent him told him you've kissed Vladmir and the Leah I know doesn't go around kissing people she doesn't have some depth of feeling for.

On the topic of dating I met a girl. When she isn't exactly a human girl, but rather a vampire and before you say anything she eats animals. Well she eats animals now and you actually have met her. I sort of like Zafrina you know the woman from the Amazon who can make you see whatever she wants? Well she and the other one decided they wanted to stay here for a while and try out the veggie vampire lifestyle. I think she may like me back, but it is kind of hard to tell because she tends to hide her true emotions. Still, I think that I may be getting somewhere with her because she no longer turns and walks away when I enter a room and I could have sworn she smiled at one of my jokes the other day. Hey if you are dating a vampire and I am dating a vampire we can go on double dates! I just thought of something weird. You know how Jake calls Vladmir Dracua one? Well if he is Dracula does that make you like Dracula's bride? Huh, that is kind of weird if you think about it, but then again our lives have never been normal.

Oh I almost forgot about you going to some shifter tribes. Have you learned anything else yet? Jake told me about you being immortal and I have to say that's kind of unfair. You're like immortal like the Cullen's and you don't even have to keep phasing. That's pretty cool even though I know you probably don't agree. I know how you feel about living forever, though I have to wonder if your feelings have changed now that you have a boyfriend. At least you will get to live forever with your new boyfriend isn't that so romantic? I always told you that fate didn't hate you and this is my proof.

I actually have to go because I need to patrol this afternoon, but I hope this letter cheers you up. Write back soon and I know that the time difference is huge, but maybe sometime you can phase when I'm phased and we can actually talk. I miss you sis and in a weird way I also miss your annoying nagging. We can chat through the mind link it will be fun and save a ton on phone bills. I usually patrol early in the afternoons to early evenings and I think that would be in the middle of the night for you so I hope that we can meet up sometime. Like I said I really need to go because I have to patrol. I am hoping that Zafrina will be outside and maybe we can run in to each other. I hope that you wish me some luck and be happy for me. I hope that you can be happy for me because I am happy for you. I really do want you to be happy with Vladmir Leah and if you are trying to talk yourself out of being with him I beg you not to think so much. Trust your instinct and for once do what makes you happy.

Your loving brother,

Seth Clearwater

TBC…

**AN: I wanted Seth to write a letter to Leah and so this chapter was born. I still feel really bad so if the chapter sucks I am sorry. Anyways, please let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Dear little brother of mine who is w_ay _too young to date,

So I was going to wait to write you back until tomorrow since it's really late here and I haven't slept in like two days, but I knew as soon as I read your letter that I had to write you. Zafrina? Really Seth? She's probably old enough to be your great great grandmother or something! Plus you are not old enough to date yet. I wasn't allowed to date until I was sixteen and even then I was much more mature than you are. You can't date for _at least _ten more years maybe twenty I haven't decided yet. I would also prefer for you to be interested in a nice _human _girl. If you end up with a leech in the end I'll deal because as long as you're happy I am happy or that is what Vladmir told me to write anyways. Back to what I was saying, you may end up with a parasite eventually, but I would like to suffer through a bunch of crappy _normal _relationships first. You deserve normal Seth.

I know that to you vampires probably seem all sexy and stuff, but they really aren't. The movies make them look all cool and sexy and sure I may have had a crush on Lestat when I was younger, but the Cullen's and their friends are not Anne Rice vampires and _not _sexy in the least. First of all they are like ice cold have you thought of that? I'm not suggesting you are anywhere near ready to think about having adult relations with anyone living or dead. I am just saying that if you ever did think about that, and you better not be, but if you ever were you may want to remember the cold as ice thing. It's not like eating ice cream or whatever. It's like jumping in to the ocean in the middle of December cold. Remind me to _never _do that again especially for a measly twenty bucks.

Moving on to my next topic, why on earth would you think Dracula one and I were together? I told you after what happened with Sam that I am never dating again and I meant it. Sure Vladmir has the sexy thing going on with the bad boy attitude and the Billy Idol hair and all the leather and okay he is a great kisser because let's face it he has had a lot of time to perfect his skills, but none of that translate to us being in a relationship. He is my friend Seth and that's all I want right now. It's probably all I will ever want. Being more than friends complicates things and my life is complicated enough. To you dating seems great and all romantic, but I know the truth. Dating is just heartbreak waiting to happen so my advice is not to do it _ever._

Glad that you think the 'me being immortal' thing is cool. Honestly I am not sure how I feel about the whole thing yet. I mean sure being immortal sounds all cool and everything, but one of the great things about life is the fact that you live in the moment because you never know how many you have left. I am going to have an endless amount of moments for the rest of time. Unless I get killed or something, but let's face it I am pretty badass so I doubt that will happen. Anyways, I am going to have all these moments for the rest of time and knowing that kind of takes the spark out of life doesn't it? Then again who knows what can happen so that does leave some excitement. I don't know what I am supposed to feel, but I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually since I have the rest of time. That was my lame attempt at a joke in case you didn't get it.

You know that I love you baby brother. You are the most important person in my life and that's why I try to boss you around so much. You are such a great kid and I know you will grow in to a great man just like dad. You already remind me so much of him. I know that I don't have to worry about you, but I do because you're just so _nice _and _good. _I am so afraid that someone is going to take advantage of your sweet and caring personality. People in this world can be so cruel and they will take advantage of anyone they can. To them caring and being kind is a weakness that they will try to use against you and that's the last thing I want for you Seth. I think that is why I worry so much about you being friends with the Cullen's. Now don't start in one of your rants about them because you know how I feel about the bloodsucking Brady bunch and nothing is going to change how I feel. It's just you act like they are nice normal humans and I know they are good at acting like they are, but that is all it is Seth, an act. I am not telling you to stop being friends with them because I know you won't listen to me, I am just telling you to remember what they are.

Speaking of bloodsuckers I have to tell you that the Romanians really know how to live in vampire style. Well you know how in myth's vampires sleep in coffins? As a joke about three hundred years ago they got each other coffins and even though they have no need to sleep the both of them for eight hours during the day and they people from the nearby villages come and watch them pretend to sleep. It's actually pretty cool to watch because the townsfolk really seem to get in to it. Vladmir even reaches out grabs the people who get really close and pretends to bite them. It's different than I expected you know? The people here know what they are and they don't care. I will have to take some pictures and send them to you. Well I have to go, but I will try to phase when I know you'll be phased, but I can't promise you anything. Remember I love you Seth and if you are set on pursuing that Zafrina chick then for me just go slowly okay? When I say slowly I mean like slower than turtle slow. You have time so don't rush in to anything you may not be ready for.

Love always your wonderful and wise sister,

Leah Clearwater

TBC…

**AN: I still couldn't sleep and wanted to write another chapter for this and so I did. I was thinking of the next chapter being a letter to Jake from Leah about Seth and Zafrina. I thought she could like bitch him out or something in plain Leah fashion you know? Or would you rather see a chapter of a letter to Leah from Jake? Let me know in a review.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

To my annoying alpha that is so wrapped up in his imprint he doesn't notice my innocent baby brother falling for a leech,

Really Jacob? You couldn't take five minutes from your imprint to notice that my little brother was falling head over heels for one of the Amazon parasites? My brother is a part of your pack and you didn't realize what was happening? Do you even run the pack or let them run around like chickens with their heads cut off? You are supposed to protect my little brother Jake and in my mind that does not include allowing him to hook up with a blood sucking leech. Now do you all understand why I was always so protective over him? I have to watch out what is best for him because it doesn't appear to me that anyone else is.

Seth is just a _kid _Jacob. He is just a kid and he isn't ready for a relationship with anyone human or bloodsucker. He still has school to worry about and he needs to be focusing on his education about anything else. My brother has a bright future in front of him and I won't watch him throw it away. I expect you to take care of him while I am away. You are my friend Jake and out of everyone else I know that you want what is best for Seth almost as much as I do. I know that you care about him so I cannot wrap my head around you letting him get involved with a vampire. Just because you imprinted on a half leech it does not mean that suddenly every vampire in the world has turned over a new leaf. They are still dead and they are still evil no matter if you decided to play house with them or not.

From what I gathered from my overly enthusiastic brother and his letter it is not just him who is affected by the parasites. Did Embry really fall for the blond snob from Alaska? Have you all come down with vampire fever while I am away? Oh on that note I need you to convince my brother that Vladmir and I are not together because we are not together. I am smart enough to know I shouldn't get involved with the undead. He is my friend and as I have told you we have some moments, but it is nothing serious and I won't let it become anything serious. I'm just having a wonderful time and for now that is enough for me. Not that I want Seth to have a good time with a vampire or a human because he is just too young. Please tell me my mother doesn't know of his crush? If she does I have no doubt in my mind that she has found out some way to blame me for it. She always does and it's just another lecture I do not want to hear.

I bet Sam and Emily is having a field day over this as well. I know that they know because Seth as sweet as he is can't keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it. They probably have it set in their minds that this is somehow my fault just like my mother would if she knows. They are probably going around telling everyone I am a bad influence on him and that's why he has feelings for that bloodsucker Zafrina. I bet that I will have a lot of crap to deal with when I finally come home. It makes me not want to come at all honest to be honest. Not that I wouldn't miss you guys because there are a few of you including my brother that I would miss since you are like family to me and Seth actually _is _family. Still, sometimes I wonder what it would be like to just stay here for good.

Vladmir has been hinting about it actually. I didn't even know it until yesterday, but he had a room in the castle turned in to a bedroom for me. I can't even describe it in a way that would do it any justice. I guess I will just say it is totally me and let your imagination do the rest. All I can really say is that nobody has gotten my personality the way he does. It does freak me out at times because I never thought anyone would get me the way he does. I am not sure how I am supposed to handle this situation so I guess I will just deal with it as it unfolds. A part of me may be nervous, but there is a bigger part of me that is actually _excited _to see what happens.

Well I am done giving you a lecture because I know that with you it probably went in one ear and out the other. It's just how you are Jake and while I wish you would grow up most of the time it is the somewhat childlike innocent you have that makes you a good friend. I know you will watch out for my brother. You won't let him do anything stupid and if you thought this leech chick was a danger to him you would do whatever you had to in order to protect him. I know that I really do, but sometimes it is just hard for me to let someone else watch over him when I can't. I suppose that is the reason I was so hard on you. I won't say I'm sorry because that isn't something I like to do since it means I was in the wrong, but you know I am so yeah I don't have to say the actual words.

Well I have to get going, but I expect a letter soon oh mighty alpha because while I may be gone for the time being I will not be forgotten. I am sure that you can take give minutes from your little monster to write me a letter since this is my second one to you. Take care of Seth for me alright? I know he will say he doesn't need someone to watch out for him, but the truth is that he does. You and I both know it. Catch you later my leech whipped alpha.

From greatest beta of all time,

Leah Clearwater

TBC…

**AN: This is most likely going to be my only update today. It was hard to write anything considering everything in the news. My prayers are with all the families that were affected by the tragic events. Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Dear beta that still has the ability to lecture from hundreds of miles away,

First of all I can't believe that you think even as an alpha I would have the power to control what your brother does. He is a Clearwater and you alone are proof enough that Clearwater's do what they want to do when they want to do it. Nothing I say will change his mind if he has it set. Besides, I really don't see what is wrong with him liking Zafrina. It's better than some of the vampires he could be crushing on. I mean I don't know her as well as I do some of the others, but from Edward and everyone tells me she's pretty cool so I wouldn't worry about it. Seth is no longer a little kid Leah and you need you let him make his own choices.

I know how you feel about vampires which really doesn't make since anymore considering that you are shacking up with two of the creepiest ones I ever met. You need to get over your feelings of hate because like it or not the vampires are not all bad like we had been taught to believe. I mean sure you are making progress because a year ago you would never have even _considered _going to Romania with a leech and yet you have. Still, you have this way of thinking that I can't completely explain. I mean to me it seems as if you _want _to let go of your hatred and yet you are afraid to do so. I have no idea as to why you are afraid or what you're scared of, but I know there must be something. Then again what do I know?

I will tell you what I know Leah even if you don't want to hear it. For all I know you have torn the letter to pieces and are not even reading anymore, but I am going to say what I have to say anyway on the off chance that you are still reading. I know that you try to act tough because you don't want to ever put yourself in the position to be hurt again. Not that anyone can blame you because I doubt any of the rest of us could have survived what you did and I include myself in that statement. I know without a doubt in my mind that I couldn't handle everything that you went through and I understand better than most why you act the way that you do. I think that is why I want you to be happy no matter how you achieve that happiness.

Do you know that I defended your leaving to the Elders? They were furious you left without asking, but since you are a part of my pack and I technically no longer answer to the Elders I was able to handle it without much problem. I told them that what you were doing what you wanted with your life and it had nothing to do with pack business. Sam or course argued, but you and I both know that the Elders like me far better. Plus my dad has a lot of pull with them which didn't hurt your case any. What I am trying to say is that I have your back beta and I always will. I may not like the Romanians, but if you find even a sliver of happiness with the Dracula one then I say go for it and I will always have your back no matter what anyone may say or do.

I bet you are wondering why I suddenly am acting like your leeches number one fan aren't you? I can't blame you because if your positions were swapped I would be wondering the exact same thing. You see I had a talk with Carlisle because I wanted to make sure you weren't in any danger or anything. I thought if anyone would know anything about the Romanians it would be him considering he is one of the oldest vampires I am on talking terms with. I thought he could shed some light on Mr. Creepy. As it turns out he didn't know much, but what he did know he shared with yours truly. I won't tell you what he told me because I am not sure what you know and I don't want to say anything I shouldn't. I will tell that for a dead guy he doesn't seem that bad.

I know you claim that you don't have any feelings for him and you can say tell me that as many times as you want, but I won't believe it because I know you. You have feelings for Dracula one and I am not sure the depth of these feelings, but I do know that you have them. You can talk to me if you need to you know. We may not talk a lot yet that doesn't mean I won't always be here for you. I also promise that I will keep an eye on Seth for you. I can't promise to keep him from dating a vampire because he will do what he wants to do just like his big sister, but I will do my best.

Oh for the record the Cullen's all say hello. Well most of them say hi besides Rosalie of course. She just snorted when I told everyone I got another letter from you, but I guess that is her way of sending her greetings. I'll tell them that you said hi back even though you didn't. I am sure that you will give the Romanian bloodsuckers my regards. Be sure to write again and next please don't give me a lecture. If you lecture me I will lecture you back. I know I am not the best when it comes to giving lectures, but I will do my best. It shouldn't be hard considering that all I have to do is channel my inner Leah Clearwater. I hope to hear from you soon.

Your favorite alpha,

Jacob Black

TBC…

**AN: I am still not feeling well and I have a lot on my mind, but I wanted to post a chapter and so I did. I kind of wanted Jacob to be more understanding and stuff. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Dear not so baby brother,

Jacob Black is a jerk. I knew this of course because I think almost everyone is a jerk and this time I just happened to be right. Can you believe that he actually lectured me when I wrote him because I was worried about you? You are my baby brother so of course I am going to worry about you especially if you are getting romantically involved with a leech. Not that I can really say anything considering I did something really stupid last night that I probably shouldn't have done. I bet you weren't expecting to hear that from me where you? I bet you figured that I was writing to nag you, but you are in luck because I'm not.

I actually wrote you since I have nobody else to talk too. I can't tell Jake what happened because he will blab to everyone. You can't brag because that would go against our sibling code or whatever you want to call it. Sure the mind reader will probably read your thoughts, but I am counting on his morals to keep him from telling anyone else. Back to what I had been saying before, I did something completely stupid last night. Honestly I am not sure how it even happened in the first place. We were just hanging out like usual and as you already I've kissed him before, but it went a little bit further last night. I won't go in to details, but since you hang around the other pack boys I know you already know what I am trying to say. Yeah, I really messed up and now I don't know what I supposed to do.

I actually had a real friend for the first time in a long time and I went and messed it up. What if he thinks we are dating now or worse what if he thinks that we shouldn't date? Why I am even thinking about dating him? Am I ready to date? Does he even like me or was I just a passing girl in another century to him. I don't what's wrong with me Seth! Ever since last night all I can do is think about what happened and do whatever I can to avoid Vladmir until I can figure out what to say to him. I mean what if he sends me away? I'm not quite ready to leave Romania yet. This is one of those moments I wish dad was here. He would know what to do and the right thing to say. I can't go to mom because she will just point out how if I were more like Emily she wouldn't have to worry about her daughter shacking up with a bloodsucker. I am sorry if this letter is making you uncomfortable, but you are the only one in my life who may possibly understand. I wish you were here so you could give me that big goofy smile of yours and tell me that everything will be alright.

Gosh I probably have you all worried now and I don't want you to worry about me. I just want you to be happy baby brother. It's all I ever really wanted for you. If this Zafrina chick who drinks blood makes you happy then I says go for it. We never know how much time we have on this earth even if we have the ability to live forever. You need to do what you want no matter what others think or how they feel about the situation. It is your life Seth and you should do what you want to do and do it with who you want to do it with. I guess this is my way of saying that you have my approval if you were looking for it. I may not be overjoyed, but I am not one to be a hypocrite. I haven't made the best choices when it comes to my romantic life so I won't tell you how to live yours.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be life if we had never phased. I don't think about marrying Sam because one way or another if he was meant to be with Emily I would have gotten my heart broken either way. It just makes me curious as to where I would be. Would I be in college? Would I have ever met Dracula one and two? Would dad still be around or was that fate and would have happened no matter what? I guess it is silly to think about these things when there is nothing I can do to change the past. What's done is done and that really is all there is to it. It's funny how long it took me to reach this point in my life. I guess we can thank Vladmir for that. He has helped me realize a lot of things and that is why I fear I may have screwed everything up last night. I really hope that he doesn't ask me to leave. I will openly admit that he means something to me.

I should probably get going because I hear footsteps and I know that Dracula two is out hunting which means I either have to hide or face conversation. Well I think that I am going to hide because you and I both know that I don't do conversations unless I have to. The footsteps are getting closer so I will finish this up quickly. I am sorry for using you as a sounding board, but if it makes you feel better it did help. I will be anxiously awaiting your letter and doing my best to hide out until you get back to me with your advice so what I am really saying is reply to this as fast as you can. I love you baby brother and I meant what I said earlier, I want you to do what makes you happy no matter what anyone else thinks.

Love your hiding in a creepy castle sister,

Leah Clearwater

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I think that it came out alright because I wanted Leah to be seeking advice from Seth and it is awkward for her obviously. Anyways, if you didn't know I am doing Christmas one-shots from my readers so feel free to send me a request. If you would rather a video that is fine, but I don't have the time to do both this year.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Dear sister of mine who trouble seems to follow,

I wrote this as soon as I got your letter. You know that you are not a bother and you can talk to me about anything. I will admit that I learned more about your romantic life than I wanted to know, but at least you didn't go in to details…

Leah? Beta what were you thinking? You…

Sorry about that sis Jake just showed up and he read your letter that was on my desk. I couldn't stop him since he is faster than me and ran around the house until he read it and now he is trying to take over this letter and I…

Ha! I locked Seth out of his own room so that means it is my turn to talk without interruptions. Did you really sleep with him? It's not that I care you slept with a leech, but Dracula one really? He is just so incredibly creepy Lee! He is worse than Edward and you know how I used to feel about him. In fact I would rather you had hooked up with him. At least with the mind reader I know he isn't snacking on friends of mine. Speaking of that, wasn't it weird when you kissed him? Did he taste like human blood? On second thought I would rather not know.

I really didn't intend to give you a big lecture in this letter. All I really wanted to do was give you the advice you were looking for from Seth. I guess it is just an old habit of mine that I can't seem to kick. Still, I will do my best not to judge since I imprinted on a half human half vampire. Okay so you slept with him and now you are not sure how to act right? I think that you _need _to talk to him. You are never going to know what he wants if you keep avoiding him. You shouldn't freak out until you know for sure that you have something to freak out over. I realize that talking rationally is not your best trait, but it's what needs to be done in order for you two to be able to move past this.

Another thing that I know is you want to be with him. You wouldn't be freaking out as much as you are if you didn't. You are completely terrified as to how your bloodsucker is going to react. I suppose I can understand your reaction considering what a crappy hand you have been dealt in love, but he would not have slept with you if he wasn't interested and neither would you. I know that some of guys have called you easy in the past, but each and every one of them knows without a doubt that you are not that type of girl. You want to be loved and to love someone in return. Deny it all you want, but we both know that it is the truth.

The way I see it is, as much as I hate to say it, he is the perfect guy for you. You are never going to age and so you need someone who won't age or die either. I also know that you were always afraid nobody would want to be with you because you can't have children. Well now you don't have to worry about that because Dracula one doesn't seem the type to be a good father figure. I mean seriously beta can you picture him as a dad? I bet he would like eat his own young like some of the animals do in the wild. He would be all nom nom nom and it would be end of the line for his kid. Plus I am pretty sure you aren't fond of the idea of having a baby eat its way out of you.

What I am trying to say is go for it. Stop thinking of reasons as to why you can't be with him since I know you well enough to know that is exactly what you are doing, and tell him how you feel and what you want. My guess is that he will want the same thing. You have got to find out one way or another and the sooner the better is my way of thinking. You don't want to hide forever do you? Because you will be hiding forever if you don't face your problems head on like the strong she-wolf that I know you are and-

I am _so _sorry it took me so long to get the letter back sis, but Jake locked me out of my room and I had go around back and climb up the side to come in the window only to realize he had locked that to. Then I had to go and get a credit card from mom so that I would be able to unlock my bedroom door. I hope he didn't say something stupid that upset you or anything. I just read what he wrote and I agree with for the most part Leah. I think you should tell Vladmir how you feel. I don't find him creepy at all-

That's because your brother is one of the weirdest people I ever met…

I have to go and slap Jacob upside the head since you aren't here to do it for me, but take our advice. Stop hiding and just talk to him. In the end it will work out. Do you want to know how I know that? I know that because it has to work out. You have been through so much fate needs to even the scales by bringing you a little bit of happiness. Don't be afraid-

Tell fate that you don't want happiness. Tell fate you want a million dollars that you can share with your favorite alpha-

If she is going to share with anything it would be me because I am her brother you idiot. I hope to hear from you soon Leah I love and miss you!

From your always full of smiles brother,

Seth Clearwater

TBC…

**AN: I am about to sleep, but I put this up first. I thought it came out well and it was fun to write. Let me know what you thought and remember if you haven't put in a request for a Christmas one-shot do so now.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Seth Clearwater woke up to the sound of someone pounding on his front door and for a moment he wondered why his mother wasn't answering and then he remembered that she was staying the night at Charlie's place which was good since Seth didn't want to add a mental picture to what he knew they were doing. With a sigh the young boy rolled out of bed to answer the door. He needed to check the mail anyways to see if he had gotten a letter from Leah yet. It had been a while since she last wrote him and he was starting to worry though he knew she could take care of herself if something did happen. Perhaps she and Vladmir had finally talked and worked things out and the reason she wasn't writing was due to the fact they were busy doing other things.

"I'm coming!" He hollered while bumbling down the stairs and running is hand in his short hair. He really needed something to eat, but since his mom wasn't home to cook for him it would be cold cereal. Finally he managed to make his way down the stairs and to the front door pulling it open to reveal the last person he had expected to show up at his house. "Vladmir?"

The Romanian vampire was the last person he had expected to see like ever. Shouldn't for mentioned vampire be off in Romania with his sister? Speaking of Leah, where was she? Seth peeked behind the vampire half expecting her to jump out of the bushes before she punched him in the shoulder and pulled him in to one of her rib breaking hugs. When the she-wolf did not pop out of the bushes he started to worry. Where was she? Why wasn't she with Vladmir and why had the vampire come all the way to Forks without her? Had the other one, Dracula two as Jake called him, accidently eaten her or something and Vladmir thought he would break the news face to face?

"They took her." The Romanian vampire appeared to be exhausted which was weird considering he didn't get tired or anything. "We had no warning as to what they were planning. We warned you! We told you all that they never forgive and this was the price. They took her and we need to get her back."

"Leah?" Seth was trying to keep up with what the vampire was saying, but it was kind of hard to with the way he was rambling and the fact that Seth himself had started to panic did not help matters any. "Are you saying that someone took Leah? Took her where and who is this someone that took her?"

"Not someone," Vladmir growled as he shoved his way in to the house and started pacing. "The Volturi took her and my best guess is they took her back to Italy. I wanted to go after her, but Stefan insisted that we needed backup and that's the only reason I am here. Currently he is at the Cullen's calling in a few favors and my pacing must have gotten to them since I was told to come for you and I even got permission from your alpha to be on Quilette land. As much as I would like to explain things to you there is no time. The Volturi have a couple of days on us and I won't waste any more time. If anything happens to her I will tear down the Volturi and their kingdom one piece at a time. Are you coming along or staying?"

"She is my sister of course I'm coming!" Seth exclaimed as he quickly jotted down a note to his mother telling her that she should call the Cullen's as soon as she got home and read this. "I take it that we are going back to the Cullen's first?"

He nodded as they headed out of the house and towards the treaty line. "As much as I would rather leave now Stefan assures me that we need to call in as many favors as we can and since the Cullen's are more likable than we are they have offered their help in recruiting others. Jasper and Alice have headed off to see if they can find Allistair because he is rather fond of Leah and may be willing to help look for her. Zafrina has offered to get in touch with Nahuel and his aunt and Bella went to Alaska to get the Denali's since they detest me. I also think Carlisle and Esme went to Egypt to ask for Benjamin's aid. Stefan got in to contact with a few of our friends including the Irish coven since they love a good fight."

"The packs will fight." Seth said with an assurance he didn't know he had. "Leah may not get along with most of them, but she is their pack sister and if she is in danger then we will do whatever we can to make sure she stays safe and even if for some reason the others choose not to go I know that Jake will and so will I. Leah is my sister and since our dad died she has looked out for me the best way she knows how and now it is my turn to look out for her and if it means going to war then so be it because she is worth it."

"Yes she is." Vladmir said softly and for the first time Seth saw real emotion cross the vampires face. Usually it was blank or filled with hate and yet in this moment the young shifter could see the depth of emotion Vladmir really had for Leah. He was in love with her and anyone doubting that just had to look at his face to see the truth written there. The Romanian would fight for her and if he couldn't rescue her he would die trying. "She is worth everything and more."

The End…Sequel?

**AN: This was the last chapter and it was not a letter I know, but it set up the sequel if you all still want to read a sequel I mean. I always thought that Aro and the Volturi would want revenge and if they know the Romanians had Leah on their side I figured they would take because they would not want the Romanians to have her. Let me know if you want a sequel and if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
